


Unexpected Surprises

by Caahs



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, Domestic Avengers, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Tony Project, M/M, Mutual Pining, Project Happy Stark, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caahs/pseuds/Caahs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When The Avengers decided to plan a surprise birthday party for Tony, they didn't expect the man to get a gift that wasn't exactly on his list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Surprises

It had been nearly a year since the Chitauri invasion and the damage it caused to the whole city of New York and, consequently, the Stark Tower, which was now nominated as the Avengers’ Tower. The entire team had decided to get together once again in order to rebuild the place they used to call home. It was a foreign concept for a lot of them, considering that they were all displaced from their homes and practically forced to work together as a team. As time passed by, however, every single member found themselves in a comfortable environment, falling in a classical routine, in which no one dared to change anything about it. 

All of them, except Tony, were gathered by the common room in casual clothing. Natasha was watching as Steve, Clint and Thor challenged themselves over a silly racing game. Meanwhile, Bruce kept reading quietly on the other side of the room. None of them knew how the man was able to focus with such a loud noise coming from a small distance.

“Damn it, Steve!” Clint exclaimed as his virtual character was hit by a red shell. 

“I believe our friend had a lot of free hours to spend gathering skills points on this marvelous game.” Thor commented as he tried to figure it out how the game really worked. 

Steve snickered at the other two and raised both of his arms as Yoshi crossed the finish line. “Sorry guys, I do have plenty of sleepless nights.” He smiled briefly, trying to forget about the nightmares that dared to disturb his precious sleep.

Clearing her throat, Natasha caught their attention before another match was settled to begin. 

“So, is Stark down by the lab?” Steve shrugged and looked briefly at her before answering. 

“Last time I saw him he was at the kitchen mumbling about coffee and something about his suits.” He explained. “I offered food, but he just waved me a hand and went back to where he came from.”

Bruce took his head out of his book and looked over them. “I heard he had some personal problems with Pepper, maybe they’re not together anymore.” 

“Oh shit, I hope he’s not drowning himself in alcohol again. If you think he’s annoying like that it’s because you never saw him drunk.” Clint nudged Steve’s side, but the other held an angry expression.

“That’s mean, Clint. Tony’s a nice guy.” Steve spoke, defending his friend. 

Steve and Tony might have found some problems in between their relationship at the beginning, but once they fought over that silly misunderstanding and got the chance to know a bit more about each other, both realized how a long list of suppressed feelings led to an incredible friendship. None of the parts could say exactly why, but it was what they both needed since their not so gentle introduction. 

“So.” Natasha said in a louder voice, hating how they could easily change the subject.

“Regardless Tony’s relationship status as well as health state, today is May 22 and a week from now is his birthday.” She exposed her idea. “I was thinking about doing a little surprise party. We could call Rhodey and maybe Pepper, if they are on good terms.” 

Clint seemed surprised at the information. “Really? How old is that guy anyway? Fifty?” Steve scowled at him once again before answering.

“He’s going to be forty-three, Clint.” 

Thor rose from his place at the couch and extended both of his hands. 

“We shall make an outstanding festivity to our one and only Man of Iron!” Natasha agreed, despite Thor’s obvious eagerness.

“Yes, but we must keep it a secret, okay? It’s a surprise party after all.” 

The idea itself was great, but Clint found a tiny problem within that. 

“We’re talking about Stark. He is going to find out, Nat. Besides, it’s his house, how are we supposed to hide such a thing?” 

Being known as a serious and cold person most of the times, nobody believed that Natasha was capable of showing something as simple as a shy smile. But the thing is, she reserved her best expressions to the ones who actually deserved them. 

“That’s the thing.” She locked her gaze with Steve’s. “Someone is going to distract him. A person he is really fond of.” It became pretty obvious that the Captain had been the chosen one for the task.

A long sigh could be heard from Steve’s mouth. “Tell me, how am I supposed to do that when he’s been locked up down the lab since the beginning of this week?” 

Bruce took off his reading glasses and carefully folded the pair, placing it on his shirt pocket. “Steve, that man down there is willing to do anything under two basic conditions. One: You’re the one who must be making the proposition. Two: Just tell him it will make you happy if he did.” He knew just how large was Tony’s interest over Steve since the very first time they met. 

Before Clint could make a mean comment, Natasha eyed him like she meant to murder the man in his sleep and spoke. “Just take him out of the Tower once in a while, distract him and assure us that he’s not aware of our plans.” 

The Black Widow knew that the idea of doing something for Tony was not coming out of nowhere and she was absolutely sure that everyone has been thinking about a similar thing to do.

Tony had done so much for them; helping during their fights, putting his life at risk for their sake, giving them a nice place to live and stay close to each other, offering them all the food and technology they might need from time to time. He might be considered by the tabloids as a selfish, narcissist, impulsive and cold hearted man, but all the others knew that it was just another mask covering the man’s true intentions. Tony helped a lot of charity houses, always donating more than he should for the sake of their causes; he worked hard to make the team’s equipment, giving them the best weapons and armor they could ask for. Furthermore, he still found a little piece of his precious time to be the owner of one of the most important companies on the clean energy business. Overall, Tony Stark was a man of their time, a man who others aspired to be, and most of all, a man who needed to be taken care of.

With a discrete nod, Steve stood up and pointed at Natasha. “If you need any help, just give me call, okay?” Although Steve was dying to lend a hand with the party’s preparations, he had a more important thing to do and completely understood that.

“It’s just a party, Steve.” Natasha placed herself next to their Captain and rested a reassuring hand on his large shoulder. “Now go take Stark out of his nest for a while, we have some calls to make.” 

Before Steve left, he made a remark. “What about JARVIS?” The omnipresent AI showed himself from where he carefully listened to every word spoken.

“I’ll make sure that Sir. does not hear about this party. And of course, aid miss Romanov and the rest of the team as I’m asked to.” Its mechanical voice filled the room in a soothing manner, like a faint voice from your subconscious.

After one last shared look with the rest of the team, Steve departed, making his way toward Tony’s laboratory. Once inside the spacious elevator, Steve started to think about the different ways he could convince Tony to leave his personal habitat for at least a couple of hours. Since it was almost lunch time, the Captain could offer him lunch. He knew, however, that Tony wouldn’t let go of his projects for only a meal, it had to be something more.

“Captain.” The elevator lowered its speed and JARVIS spoke. “If it may be of your guidance, there’s an exposition of old cars at a nearby park, only a few blocks from the Tower. I think sir has mentioned it once or twice to me, he might be interested.” Steve smiled at the information. 

“Thank you, JARVIS. I’ll keep it in mind.” 

Foreseeing Steve’s thoughts, the AI said once they’ve arrived to the destined floor. “There’s also a really nice restaurant next to the place you wish to go.” Steve seemed surprised to be shown such a large amount of support from JARVIS, but appreciated it anyway.

As the metal doors opened in front of Steve, the loud sound of Tony’s choice of music echoed through the thick glass walls, invading Steve’s personal space in an uncomfortable way. He blinked quickly, trying to adjust his sensitive hearing to the guitar riffs and sharp voice of Tony’s favorite band. Knocking on the door, Steve tried to catch the other’s attention, but he seemed to be too focused on his current work to move his eyes to where Steve stood. 

Ever since their last mission as a team, Tony had been spending his time studying every move of his teammates, paying close attention to the way they fought and making mental notes to improve their weapons and protection. It may have a common thing with the fact that his former lover, Pepper Potts, had recently put an end to their romantic relationship. But Tony would never admit that out loud. 

The man was not considered a genius out of nowhere, he really was something else. His dedication and determination could not be found in a lot of people and that was only one of the things that made him so special to other’s point of view. 

His current project involved a new pair of special thermostatic gloves with a high friction rate to Clint and following among the same lines, a much bigger one in which Tony aimed to improve Captain America’s suit, making it even more flexible and resistant to impacts and possible cuts. The genius found himself so engrossed by it that didn’t even notice someone at the door, only when JARVIS intentionally cut the music Tony got distracted from his work and turned his head up.

“JARVIS? Can’t you see daddy’s working? I need some music, buddy.” He complained, turning his eyes back to his notes and hoping the music made its comeback. It didn’t, though.

“Sir.” The AI casually called. “Captain Rogers is at the door. Should I let him in?” If cutting the music didn’t catch Tony’s attention, mentioning Steve did the trick.

“Oh.” He used his forearm to clean a thin layer of sweat on his forehead and nodded, standing from the comfortable chair he was sat. “Yeah, sure. Let the man in.” 

From the moment Tony’s eyes found Steve’s, it was quite a hard task to prevent a brief, but apparent smile, to show upon Tony’s features. Like an automatic reaction to the other man’s presence. 

“What can I do for you, Steve?” Tony secretly loved the way the relation between them moved from mutual hate with the use of last names to a delightful friendship on a first name basis. It meant he had one more person to count on when things got rough – as if he was willing to call anyone when that happened. 

Steve straightened his body and casually looked over the messed up laboratory before answering. “Well.” He started. “It’s almost lunch time and you’ve been here for a long time, don’t you think so, Tony?” Sniffing the air, Steve twisted his nose. “When was the last time you showered, Tony?” He made the other laugh.

“You hungry? Just ask JARVIS to order something for you, Steve.” The Captain interrupted his actions.

“But –“ Tony stopped and looked at him, waiting for him to finish that sentence. “I heard there’s an interesting exposition happening around the block and I thought you wanted to go with me. We could have some lunch on the way.” Steve was dying to see if Bruce’s theory about Tony was right.

The genius thought about the invitation for a second, making a few funny faces. He patted his dirty hands on his thighs and placed his working goggles on the table. “I guess a break wouldn’t be that bad. I’m actually feeling a bit hungry.” He mentioned with a faint smile, not quite looking at Steve anymore. “JARVIS? Save my work and shut down the lab, I’ll be back soon.” Tony moved around and placed a hand on Steve’s back, leading them both to the elevator.

He picked up the edge of his frayed tank top and felt the unpleasant scent coming from it. “I’ll take a quick shower and meet you at the garage, how does that sound?” Steve’s lips curved into a smile, exposing a bit of teeth. The characteristic smell didn’t seem not appealing to him, in fact, it held a certain masculinity to it that made Steve’s body slightly warmer. 

“Good idea. I’ll go change too and meet you in a few.” They arrived to the penthouse and only then Tony dropped his hand from Steve’s back.

“See you, Cap. You can choose the car this time.” He winked and exited through the shiny doors, entering his enormous, and at the same time, solitary home. 

Steve dressed nicely, trying his best to pick the perfect pair of suiting dress and shirt to fit with the further events. He chose a blue checkered shirt and a new pair of black pants Natasha gave him last month; according to her they made his ass and thighs extremely appealing. He did not decide on that based on the person he was going out with, though. Not ever. Tony was his teammate and one of his best friends and that was it, no second intentions. Of course, the man was like the definition of charm and sympathy, but that didn’t mean a thing to Steve. At least that’s what he thought so. 

The Captain parted his hair in an old fashioned way and applied a bit of perfume before heading down to the garage. He walked to the side of Tony’s white Audi R8 V10 Spyder and looked over the marvelous invention a bit more closely. Although Steve was more of a motorcycle man, not changing his dear Harley for anything, he knew how to appreciate a beautiful car. And if there was someone out in this world which had the most luxurious taste that would be Tony Stark; everything the man owned was utterly marvelous: cars, clothes, gadgets and even his suit was pretty neat according to Steve’s opinion. 

Being so engrossed at his own thoughts, Steve barely registered Tony’s presence as the man came inside, only noticing it when he heard a click of tongue.

“Beautiful car, isn’t it? You have good taste, Cap.” He said reaching for the driver’s seat door.

Tony put on his sunglasses and stared at Steve from the top of it. The Captain was still watching the genius movements. “Hop in, I can almost hear your stomach grumbling and pleading for a piece of meat.” 

Steve felt his cheeks gradually heating to a comfortable temperature, matching it with the sun rays crossing through the blue sky. Once inside the car, he heard the motor purr and take off like an airplane when the garage’s door opened. 

“I heard there’s a good place nearby, they’re famous for their burgers.” Steve said, tilting his head to the side and quickly looking over Tony’s messy hair, flying according to the wind’s direction. The sight fitted his personality perfectly; crazy and slightly impulsive, thought Steve knew better than that.

Nodding his head, Tony showed a brief smile. “Great choice, I think I know where that is.” In the depths of his mind, Steve thanked JARVIS for the thoughtful suggestion. 

The place was quiet and comfy, with a calm and friendly environment all around it. The food also matched, showing to be as good as its propaganda. Both ordered their favorites and for once they were able to forget about their problems and feel their muscles slowing relaxing, their posture changing; becoming more and more easy-going. It was nice to know there was someone out there that made each of the parts comfortable enough to not feel the pressure of the world outside, focusing only on their small personal moment.

“So,” Steve took a sip of his water, “I heard you and Pepper broke up, is it true?” He didn’t want to bother, but couldn’t deny it left him curious.

Tony raised his head and evaded Steve’s gaze for a moment, finding the wall more interesting than Steve’s clear blue eyes. “Yeah, it’s true. But we’re good, don’t worry about it. It wasn’t meant to be.” In his voice there was a small tone of bitterness that no one but Tony could decipher. He knew, though, that probably the whole Tower knew about it and there was no point in hiding it any further. 

“I’m sorry, she is a lovely lady. And I’m glad that you’re still friends.” Tony picked up his beer and took a long sip while Steve pronounced his words.

“Don’t get me wrong, I loved her before and I’ll keep loving that woman until the day I die, she’s probably one of the best things it ever happened to me. Only now we’re not romantically involved.” The genius explained.

“So, what about you, Cap? Seeing anyone? You seem like a bachelor, bet there are hundreds of women falling at your feet.” He changed the subject before Steve was able to make another comment. 

Steve blushed at the question made. “No, I’m good like this.” He concluded out loud after quickly thinking about it.

The answer didn’t surprise the other, who simply shook his head with a smirk. “You should, though. It’s nice to have someone around once in a while, someone you can trust and rely on.” 

Thinking about Tony’s statement made Steve realize something. “I trust you, Tony. And I feel I can rely on you when I need some help, not only out there on the field.” The words hit Tony fair square into his chest, making him almost choke within his drink.

“Okay.” He stuttered, coughing a few times. “I’m flattered, but I’m not sure that’d be your best choice.”

The Captain simply shrugged, raising his chin while trying to catch Tony’s eyes. “My choices, my rules, right?” He couldn’t see what was so wrong in giving Tony such an important role in his life; they had become good friends since the Battle of New York and bounded themselves into a comfortable friendship, one the most meaningful Steve ever shared with someone else.

Tony huffed and mumbled into his glass of beer. “Don’t tell me I never warned you after the damage is done.” 

The remaining of their lunch and the exposition later on followed on a nice and pleasant rhythm. After Tony insisted on taking the lunch expanses all by himself, the pair walked a couple of blocks ahead entering the park’s exhibition. There they were able to find all kinds of vintage cars, including the beautiful black Alfa Romeo 6C from the forties, a classical red Cadillac Eldorado from the fifties and, of course, a deep blue Lincoln Continental bringing the best of the sixties with an improved motor and brand new white leather covering every inch of its inside. While Tony was completely in love with every single car that seemed at least a bit sportive, Steve stood close to the classics, becoming even more bewitched by their elegance and beauty. 

“Look at this baby, Steve. Can you imagine the things I could do to that sweetheart?” Tony brushed his shoulder with Steve’s and pointed at an old, but exclusive Ferrari.  
They talked a bit more, exchanging knowledge about their respective times; each of them learning about things they never knew – about cars and themselves too. Tony was focused on a car to be bought and Steve was trying his best to convince the genius otherwise, not wanting him to spend any unnecessary money. 

“I’m a billionaire, Steve. I could buy all of these cars and then maybe my bank account would feel the hit.” He said, placing a hand on the Captain’s shoulder. “I saw you looking at that Alfa from the forties, want me to get it to you? I can make some nice changes.” Even though Steve’s eyes were burning thickly into his skull, Tony made the offer.

Steve frowned his eyebrows and looked over Tony’s figure close beside him. He knew the man was a generous person despite all the mean comments the tabloids make sure to spread for the rest of the population. But still, he felt bad for asking for so much, even though he deeply wished for that. 

“Thank you, Tony. But I’m not that much into cars; they’re beautiful, but not for a guy like me.” He said and added in the end. “They match you, though.” A gentle smile was formed in the corner of his lips. 

Tony smirked widely. “Thank you, Steve.” He patted the shoulder under his fingertips. “I’ll take a look at your old bike when we go back, promise.” Steve knew it was useless to argue with a man like Tony Stark.

“Whatever you want, Tony.” The smile was still there, lightening his features and even wider than before. Steve couldn’t deny the comfort Tony was able to transmit with a single touch of his hand. It was like Steve had finally found his place at this new era.

When they were back to the Tower, Tony complained that he felt too pressured by Steve’s presence and strong gaze to make a bid on any of the cars being disposed in front of him. 

“Sorry. Are you heading to the lab?” Steve asked as they entered the elevator, keeping a short distance between each other.

“Maybe, yes. I’m feeling inspired and there’s a lot of things to work through yet.” Tony brought a hand to his head, scratching the back of his neck and twisting it around, hearing the crackling from his bones.

Acting with the most naturalness, Steve placed his hands on top of Tony’s and rubbed at the place. “Maybe you should take some rest, let that ideas flow and then tomorrow you’ll make something out of it, I’m sure.” Tony raised an eyebrow to Steve’s actions and almost backed away from the Captain’s touch, not being used to the feel of foreign hands on him. Still, something made him stay still and let the other’s gesture continue as he wished. Steve wasn’t just anyone, he was their team’s leader, he was a friend; Tony could trust him. Besides, it was undeniable how good it felt. 

“Yeah.” Tony answered, his voice becoming weak. “That’s a good idea.” Along with the ticking sound from the elevator Steve hand softly dropped from where it was, resting beside the Captain’s body. 

“See you later, Tony. Thanks for the company.” 

Resting his head on the mirrored wall, Tony smiled, feeling a bit intoxicated from Steve’s previous touch. “My pleasure, Cap.” He honestly said as he carefully watched Steve leave at his floor with a small wave of hand.

When the following morning came, Natasha made sure to knock on Steve’s door and update him with all the orders they had made for Tony’s birthday party. Steve has enjoyed his time with Tony so much that he could barely remember about the celebration. The team had called in Pepper and Rhodey; the pair had agreed to help with whatever they needed. All the required things had been ordered; music, illumination, decor, food and drinks; it would all be delivered within that week, which meant that Steve’s job was far from being over. 

For Steve it wasn’t such a huge challenge to spend some time with Tony; the Captain considered himself lucky to have such a smart and thoughtful person on his team, to guide him through the obstacles and reach for the right decision – even if most of the times he only made them even harder. 

The remaining days of the week before Tony’s birthday party were filled with Steve’s presence down at Tony’s laboratory. It became a routine for them; Steve would wake up early like usual, have his morning run and maybe a workout, then, by the time he came back, the Captain would prepare a breakfast to himself and the genius and take it to the lower levels of the Tower so that Tony wouldn’t have to eat it alone. For the rest of the day, Steve would simply stay there with a sketchbook in hands, drawing and talking with Tony whenever he could spot an inviting opening. 

“Honestly, Steve, don’t you have anything better to do? It must be a pain in the ass to be here with me all day.” Tony said during a small break, taking a sip of a fresh and scolding cup of coffee.

Steve took his head off his notebook and stared into Tony’s eyes. “I like it.” He shrugged, going back to his previous drawing.

“Whatever.” Tony answered and approached the other man. “What are you drawing?” That had been a constant thought inside Tony’s head during the past few days.

“Ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?” Steve said and closed the book, feeling Tony gazing over it. “You can’t look.”

“Come on, Steve! I let you see my work all the time, it’s only fair.” Tony tried to reach for the small book, but Steve caught his wrist before he could make it.

“You’re not exactly hiding it. Please?” He made a pleading face, keeping the sketchbook close and hoping that Tony would understand.

With a tilt of head, Tony raised both hands in surrender. “Fine, I didn’t want to see it anyway.” He turned back to his work station and Steve could finally let out a large puff of air, not noticing he was holding it until that specific moment. 

His pair of blue eyes averted from Tony’s back and went back to his sketchbook. He could feel a faint blush creeping towards his face as the image of his drawing filled every corner of his mind. It wasn’t on purpose that the lines he had been sketching gathered to form the figure of Tony Stark; Steve couldn’t control it, letting the movement of his skilled hands guide him through the picture made. All the pages were filled with Tony; his smile, his hands, his face, his everything. And it was then that Steve realized that maybe it wasn’t just a case of friendship anymore.

Once the Captain caught himself embedded in Tony’s life; getting the chance to know the real man behind the iron mask and expensive suits, Steve had been hypnotized by his every move. There, standing with his back turned, was a selfless man, who looked out for his team and friends more than for himself, forgetting his basic needs in order to finish a work. Someone who wasn’t exactly afraid of what the rest of the world would say to him, but at the same time deeply aware of how they affected him. A brave man, capable of doing uncountable things for the sake of people he didn’t even know. That resumed Tony Stark, the one only a few people had the pleasure of meeting. 

And it was too late to go back once Steve fell in too deep for the man.

The arrival of May 29th brought a silent shiver through Steve’s spine. Natasha had given him enough instructions to build a robot; describing each step Steve had to take in order to accomplish the surprise without Tony finding out about it. The Captain was enlisted to take Tony out during the afternoon and come back once he received a message from Clint. Everything was planned and it was going to be a complete success, if only Steve managed to control his nerves around the genius during the extension of the day.

Somehow, Steve convinced Tony to go out for a cup of coffee straight after a visit to an ice cream shop. The weather outside was clear and sunny, characterizing the begging of summer in the city of New York.

“So, what day is it? I’m completely lost when I spend a lot of days working.” Tony mentioned as he took a bit of his chocolate ice cream. 

“Uh, it’s Wednesday.” Steve said, trying to sound convincing even though his voice gave away his actual emotional state. 

The genius stopped with the spoon inside his mouth to give Steve a blank expression. “I know that much. I asked the day as in the number.” He said, or tried, from the confused look on Steve’s face he couldn’t put the sounds together to form a full sentence due to the spoon. Tony repeated his words after placing the utensil back to the bowl.

“Oh, that.” Steve perfectly understood what he said before, but the frustrated look that took charge of Tony’s features was utterly adorable. “It’s May 29.” The neutral expression Tony held fell as he stared into the dark wooden table; almost becoming unbearably sad. 

“Right.” Tony said, blinking quickly and pushing his ice cream aside. “We should go back to the Tower.” He said almost in a whisper.

Steve’s eyes widened. He looked to the sky where the sun showed no signs of setting and then over the clock at his wrist, proving that the night had barely started. They would have to be there for at least half an hour before everybody was ready back at the Tower; Tony just simply couldn’t go back; it would ruin everything they had been planning since a week ago.

“No! Aren’t you hungry? We could stop to eat something.” Steve focused on maintaining his voice as neutral as possible, not giving away the amount of emotions running through his insides.

Tony simply shook his head, losing all the happiness that he had gathered during the whole day. “Not hungry, let’s go.” Steve had to think about something, fast.

“Okay, but can we walk? It’s a beautiful day, we should enjoy the sunlight.” They had previously agreed on walking there since it was only a few blocks away, at least Steve could get to the rest of the team a few extra minutes.

“Sure.” Tony nodded, still refusing to raise his head and look at Steve. “I’ll set the bill and meet you outside.” He rose from his chair before Steve could protest out loud.

Without having other possible choice, Steve stood still at the place’s entrance, waiting for Tony to come back.

“We could take a taxi, you know that, right?” Tony suggested once he showed himself again. He had both of his hands deep inside his pockets.

Steve bumped his shoulder against Tony’s, bringing a brief smile out of the genius’ face. “Come on, it’s a short walk.” 

“Not all of us are super soldiers, Steve.” Tony complained, but started to walk ahead of the Captain.

A rush of hope and happiness filled Steve’s body as he caught up with Tony. “Guess I’ll have to give you some training for that stamina.” 

Tony huffed and looked over Steve with an unpleasant expression. “You wish, my suit and this,” he tapped his chest, “gives me all the energy I need.” A smug smile appeared on his face, making Steve smile.

“Hate to tell you, but there’s no way you’ll improve your resistance sitting at the workshop and moving those pretty hands around.” Once he noticed what he just said, it was too late to take it back.

“You think my hands are pretty? You’re a doll, Steve.” They both laughed and it became hard for Steve to hide the color on his cheeks. Of course those were the only words Tony paid attention to.

Dropping his head, Steve shook it slowly. “You’re impossible.” 

Steve tried to walk slowly, matching his steps to the mood, but Tony seemed to do the exact opposite, like his pair of legs were itching to run back to the Tower as fast as he could. As they approached the large and exuberant building, Steve was resumed to a pool of nerves; including the cold sweat on the region of his palms and the occasional trembled sighs that left his mouth. He called Tony’s name to every single thing he saw on the streets; a bird singing a beautiful song, a fancy car stopping by the semaphore or just a dazzling human being crossing the streets, but nothing seemed to stop Tony from reaching his home.

Inside the building, Steve false tripped over his steps and let out a loud scream in an attempt to warn the others that they had already arrived. The fall wasn’t too big, but it brought a bit of pain to his backside.

“Are you okay?” Tony came over, looking extremely worried over Steve’s health state.

“Fine, just fell.” Steve rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed from having the other at such a close distance now that he was aware of his own feelings.

A soft smile crossed Tony’s face as he extended a hand and helped Steve to get up from the cold hard floor. “Come on, we’ll be home soon.” 

Swallowing thickly, Steve hoped that JARVIS would have told the team that they were inside the elevator. Before Tony could raise a finger into the buttons, Steve pressed the one to the common room, receiving a confused expression from the man beside him. 

“We should stop by to greet the team, it’s a nice thing to do once in a while.” Tony hummed in agreement, but still kept the same thoughtful glare, like the engines inside his head couldn’t stop moving for a moment. 

The elevator started to go up at an incredible speed and time seemed to move in a slow motion stance. Steve eyes moved from Tony’s figure to the metallic door, afraid of what they were going to find once it stopped at their destined floor. His breathing was ragged and his heart was thumping so loudly inside his chest that Steve thought it was going to jump out of his body. If they were too early, Tony would find out before the right time and Steve would have failed in his personal mission; that was unacceptable.

A loud noise filled the room and stopped Steve’s line of thought. His eyes were focused on Tony and before he could even think of his actions, he had caught the genius’ arm and pulled him in for a searing kiss. 

Tony didn’t have enough time to register what was going on before he found his lips pressed against Steve’s. He looked over the Captain’s face with wide eyes and it took him a small moment before he closed the pair and articulated his muscles to correspond to the gesture with the same eagerness he had been saving deep inside his body since the first time he saw Steve’s figure. The last week he had spent with Steve’s company was, by far, one of the best ones of Tony’s life. He was able of knowing Steve not only as his team leader, but also as a friend, and by the time he got used to all his features it was too late to say he wasn’t feeling the same thing he had with Pepper, if not stronger.

Steve wrapped his other hand on the back of Tony’s neck and brought him even closer, deepening the kiss with a small tilt of head, appreciating the way Tony seemed to respond to his sudden actions. He bit into Tony’s bottom lip, asking for permission and the genius granted it without thinking twice about it. The kiss which originally was calm and precise, was now becoming messy and passionate. Tony’s hand brushed across the extension of Steve’s back while the other one successfully brought him closer with a tight grip on his shirt. Their breaths mingled and almost became one as they tried to make the best out of it; both of them forcing their feelings out and deeply hoping that it was enough for the other to understand what it meant. 

Despite the obvious disappointment, the need of air made its presence, demanding the end of their kiss. Steve opened his eyes slowly, falling straight into the deep brown of Tony’s eyes. He let out a relieving sigh and smiled widely. Taking a quick glance over Tony’s shoulder, Steve could see the surprised expression of the people present; they had been patiently waiting for their love rush to end before they could announce the surprise. 

“Happy birthday, Tony.” Steve whispered against his slightly swollen lips and kissed them briefly.

Before Tony could form a sentence, a loud sound invaded his ears.

“Happy birthday, Tony!” He turned around in awe and one his hands dropped from Steve’s shirt, resting in front of his mouth to hold out his chuckles.

“Un-fucking-believable.” He muttered to himself and glanced over Steve. “You knew about this?” Steve nodded and Tony pulled him for another kiss. “Thank you.” He whispered with a certain gleam into his eyes.

Tony turned his body fully, keeping an arm around Steve’s waist, not wanting to let the man go. His brown curious eyes strolled across the room, paying close attention to all the details the team deliberately placed together. The walls were decorated with red and gold balloons, with an Iron Man statue right on the middle of it. Loud music started playing a few minutes after, waking Tony from his amazed gaze. He looked one last time at it and then at the people present; Pepper, Rhodey, Thor, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Coulson, Maria and even Fury, greeting them with his free hand. 

“Hey, guys.” He had been left speechless, for probably the first time in his life. “This is incredible, honestly. I don’t know what to say.”

“The great Iron Man was left with no words by his awesome team?” Clint said a bit too eagerly. “That’s awesome.” Rhodey smiled and placed his champagne glass on a near table before approaching Tony and embracing the genius in a tight hug.

“Congratulations, Tones. And Happy birthday.” Tony felt not only Rhodey’s arms, but plenty of pairs of them around him, trying to reach for him.

“Happy birthday, Man of Iron! May you live like us Asgardians for more than a hundred years!”

“Happy birthday, Tony, please don’t give us any heart attacks from now on.”

“Happy birthday, Stark! You still own me a couple of arrows, but I’ll rain check that for now.” 

“Happy birthday, Tony. Hope you keep being that great lab partner you are.”

“Happy birthday, Tony, stay exactly as you are, красивый.”

“Uh, guys.” Tony said, his voice muffled by the amount of people all around him. “Okay, thank you.” He patted a shoulder, not knowing who was it from. “I’m feeling a bit trapped over here, not a nice thing, I think I might’ve been developing a serious case of claustrophobia. Help? Steve?” He rambled, running out of air already.

Gradually people left Tony’s side, one by one, going back to their original places and freeing the man from the tight embrace. Tony had to quickly blink his eyes and force the tears there to go back to where they were supposed to be. He had never experienced such a nice thing, his birthdays were usually forgotten by his parents and back at college no one gave the date the importance it should. It only made the situation even more special than it already was. 

Like a magnet, Tony’s eyes found Steve among the crowd and for the first time Tony used his own legs to move around the room. He reached for Steve’s hand and took a glass of whatever they were having. He stayed about half an hour at the party, his knuckles brushing against Steve’s gently, feeling completely happy for having those kinds of friends beside him. His whole body, however, was itching to have something more. So he turned to the rest of the people.

“I really appreciate the effort each and every single one of you put into this party and I wished I could stay longer, but fortunately.” He quickly looked over Steve’s whole figure, winking lousily at him. “I have a beautiful present to unwrap. Excuse us.” Pulling Steve towards the elevator, Tony added before the door was finally closed. 

“Don’t even think about bothering us, we’ll be busy. And I’d turn that music as loud as you could if I were you.” That comment made Steve’s cheeks become even more heated. 

Once the door was closed, Tony asked a bit shyly. “It meant something for you, right?” There was still a little piece of Tony that refused himself to believe that Steve actually held that kind for feelings for him.

Steve didn’t bother with an answer, he simply took Tony’s face in between his own and kissed his once again, almost with the same enthusiasm and passion as before. “Yes, I like you, Tony.” 

Tony smiled widely, making the corner of his eyes crinkle; he couldn’t stop it even if he could. “This is the best birthday I’ve ever had.” 

He truly said, pulling Steve for another kiss and accepting that this was what he had always wanted; a caring team and a sweet lover. It was his family and it was perfect, most of all, it was his.

**Author's Note:**

> That's my work for the #projecthappyStark under the MCU - Avengers category! It's my first english work in this fandom and I'm sorry for any mistakes (not my first language). I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> You can also find it on my Tumblr!


End file.
